Unholy cursebearer
The unholy cursebearer is a boss in Daemonheim, requiring 29 Dungeoneering. He can be encountered on floors 15-17 and 30-35, all of which are abandoned floors. The fight thumb|The cursebearer's skull attack. The unholy cursebearer afflicts the player with undead rot that will constantly drain their stats every few seconds and deals minor typeless damage. There are two unholy fonts on the wall opposite the entrance which allow for restoring one's stats from the undead rot. However, either may not be used until notified by the chatbox, after the undead rot works through the player for some time. Using the unholy fonts will also heal the unholy cursebearer by 1/8th of his maximum life points. Therefore, it is strongly advised use them only when needed. There is no minimum limit for the stat draining, he will eventually drain all of a player's combat stat to zero if the fight is long enough. This boss uses a standard melee attack and a magic attack in which red energy appears on top of his staff and spell that looks very much like Iban Blast is fired at the target. The magic attack can either be single-targeted or multi-targeted. There are various tactics that can slow or negate the stat drain of the rot, such as stat-boosting potions. Turning on the Rapid Restore prayer will cause your stats to regain some points in the duration of the fight. However, this prayer's effect is relatively slow, compared to the drain rate of the undead rot. The ability Rejuvenate may be helpful as long as the player's defence skill does not drop below 52. A slower strategy to avoid the stat drain and any damage is to use a gatestone. Place a gatestone outside the boss room and enter just long enough to hit him twice before teleporting out. If done right, no combat stats are lost. Keep in mind that regular gatestones can only be used once, so utilizing a group gatestone works better. It is worth noting that the Unholy Cursebearer is not immune to damage-over-time attacks. This is especially useful when paired with the 'Gatestone strategy', as he will be hurt even when the player is outside of the boss room. Levels Drops Thok Your Block Off The unholy cursebearer serves as the primary antagonist of Thok Your Block Off, where Thok gets his sword stuck in his skull. Throughout the saga Thok refers to him as "Bone Face". He follows him down the dungeons in search of his missing sword, until a final confrontation where the Cursebearer hides on top of a pillar while the gravecreeper, hobgoblin geomancer, and gluttonous behemoth fight Thok. After Thok defeats them, he takes the sword back out of the Cursebearers head, and the cursebearer promises to turn over a new leaf. Thok states that he will let the cursebearer live, as long as he doesn't see him again, but if he does, Thok will show him no mercy. Moments later, after Thok comes back from a dead end, true to his word, he pummels the cursebearer into oblivion. Trivia *Although he is named unholy cursebearer, he is called a skeletal archmage by the message given when a player restores their stats while fighting him. *The Unholy cursebearer is one of the few Dungeoneering bosses not immune to poison, along with the Warped Gulega, Sagittare, Skeletal Horde and Blink. *He appears to have an irregular attack speed, similar to Cave horrors. Most of the time he attacks at a speed of 6, and sometimes at a speed of 5. *The unholy cursebearer shares the same walking and death animations as Rammernaut, as well as the same walking sounds (this might be because the curse bearer appears to be an undead version of a brute mage). *There was a glitch in which the level 150, level 138, and level 134 versions would have over 200,000 life points, making him very difficult to defeat. If killed, the glitched cursebearer would give large amounts of experience, often over 20,000 per kill. This glitch was fixed with the release of Demon Flash Mobs on 28 January 2013. *Upon the release of the Evolution of Combat, the Unholy Cursebearer would not be healed with the use of the unholy font; otherwise it would be healed an inconsequential amount. *According to The price of betrayal, the Unholy Cursebearer once betrayed Bilrach who then cursed the Cursebearer to make him undead. fi:Unholy Cursebearer nl:Unholy cursebearer pt:Portapraga Profano Category:Free-to-play bosses